


Зелёный

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Office, Romance, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Ойкава — трудоголик и любит, когда его называют "Ойкава-сан". Куроо любит, когда его просят снять футболку.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 30
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Зелёный

— Сними футболку.

Куроо посмотрел с недоумением, но ответный взгляд Ойкавы был требовательным, горящим. Такому противиться — не простить себя никогда. Футболку, впрочем, он снимать не торопился.

— Давай же, снимай, не могу перестать думать об этом, — Ойкава нетерпеливо дёрнулся, свёл брови к переносице. Ждать ему не нравилось, и по лицу это легко угадывалось.

— Ты извращенец, ты в курсе? — Куроо потянул ткань футболки вверх, обнажая подтянутый торс. Ойкава в двух метрах от него задышал громче. Куроо это устраивало. Он довольно оскалился, обнажая зубы, и небрежно отбросил футболку на спинку офисного кресла.

Ойкава нахмурился сильнее. Скрестил руки на груди и скривил губы — недовольный, мрачный, с таким лицом, будто не он только что потребовал снять шмотки.

— Твою мать, серьёзно?! — его рот дёрнулся, а во взгляде промелькнуло возмущение. Слишком много возмущения для человека, который сам попросил раздеться — и хотел, чтобы разделись. Точно хотел. Куроо никогда не ошибался, читая желание в чьи-то глазах — Ты выглядишь, словно тебя отфотошопили!

— И тебе это не нравится? — Куроо скептически хмыкнул. Неуверенно он себя не чувствовал. То, что он выглядит хорошо — отлично! — он знал. Спорт со здоровым сном делали своё дело. Если в нём и надо было что-то фотошопить, то явно не кубики пресса, не кожу, подзагоревшую из-за того, что летом он часто выбирался на пляж — поиграть с приятелями в волейбол, не чётко очерченные косые мышцы живота, уходящие под резинку форменных брюк. Кто-то бы предложил отфотошопить гнездо на голове, но Куроо послал бы его к чёрту. Гнездо было ему роднее пресса: гнездо сопровождало его с детства, а литые мышцы на животе — нет.

Ойкава цокнул языком и закатил глаза — одновременно. Куроо даже подивился выразительности и демонстративности, но предпочёл промолчать и продолжить скалиться, без стеснения разглядывая Ойкаву, сидящего на диване. Тот разместился прямо посередине, широко расставив ноги, немного встрёпанный, однозначно взвинченный и возбуждённый. Куроо его таким и застал. На том же самом месте — с приспущенными штанами, гоняющим в кулаке член, прикрывая глаза то ли от удовольствия, то ли от того, что напряжение отпускало.

Ойкава был трудоголиком. Куроо это понял ещё в тот день, когда впервые пришёл мыть окна в его кабинете. Ойкава тогда не обратил на него внимания, махнул рукой в сторону окна, продолжив быстро что-то печатать. Тогда Куроо не удивился. Сколько таких трудоголиков он видел в каждом офисе не пересчитать, но, приходя раз в месяц или два, он всё чаще замечал, что Ойкава отличается от большинства. Многие просто делали вид, что работали. Даже задерживались на рабочих местах, чтобы создать видимость бурной деятельности. Ойкава работал по-настоящему.

Зависая прямо за его рабочим столом — и за окном, с которого он смывал пыль, — Куроо то и дело бросал взгляды на ссутулившуюся спину, непрерывно щёлкающие по клавиатуре пальцы и сосредоточенное лицо, когда Ойкава поворачивался, отвечая на телефонные звонки.

— Тебе бы спать побольше, Ойкаа-кун, — Куроо широко улыбался в тот раз, когда вновь пришёл мыть окна в его кабинете, а Ойкава спал за столом, уронив голову на подставленные руки.

Формальное общение и Куроо — вещи несовместимые. Но кого это смущало? Точно не вздрогнувшего от голоса Ойкаву, резко поднявшего голову, потирающего заспанное лицо с красной отметиной на лбу от костяшек пальцев.

— Тебе бы заняться работой, Куро-чан, — Ойкава повёл плечами, а потом мгновенно переключился на переписку, начав быстро печатать ответ.

Куроо не возражал — как можно? — и действительно занялся работой. Она ему нравилась — работа, в смысле. У него с детства захватывало дух от высоты. Тарзанки, прыжки с парашютом, экстремальные аттракционы — всё играло на руку. А ещё работа не напрягала. Это было самым главным, потому что напрягаться Куроо не нравилось. Он всё-таки не Ойкава, засыпавший за рабочим местом.

Работа Куроо такое бы не простила. Правда, офис, принадлежавший Ойкаве, был невысоким — всего лишь трёхэтажное здание, но Куроо не понаслышке знал, что сломать шею можно и свалившись со стула.

— Хочешь потрогать? — Куроо опёрся бёдрами о стол — тот, за которым обычно сидел Ойкава — и вскинул брови. Провёл пальцами по животу, зацепил резинку штанов, немного её оттянул. Отпустил почти моментально, чтобы та негромко шлёпнула по коже.

Ойкава шумно сглотнул, но не шелохнулся. Только сжал сильнее ладонь в кулак, поёрзал. Его член, выглядывавший из-под приспущенных брюк, до сих пор был возбуждён, сочился смазкой. Влажная покрасневшая головка притягивала взгляд, и Куроо поймал себя на практически непреодолимом желании лизнуть её, попробовать, обвести языком по кругу, вобрать в рот.

— Хочу, — с вызовом произнёс Ойкава. — Иди сюда.

Куроо насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Большой начальник требует от подчинённых исполнять приказы?

— Ты не мой подчинённый.

— Но ты всё ещё большой, — Куроо выразительно посмотрел на член Ойкавы, затем поднял взгляд к лицу, добавив: — начальник.

Глаза у Ойкавы снова закатились, но теперь уже недостаточно выразительно. Куроо ему не верил. И в скепсис его не верил, потому что ещё пятнадцать минут назад, переместившись от окна соседнего кабинета, он наблюдал за тем, как Ойкава самозабвенно дрочит, разместившись на маленьком диванчике в углу. Куроо сначала подумал, ему показалось. Что трудоголик-Ойкава, за которым он искоса наблюдает уже почти год раз в месяц — или два месяца, — занимается чем-то другим, но ошибиться было невозможно. Ойкава подбрасывал бёдра, жмурился, кусал нижнюю губу.

Из-за стекла Куроо не слышал, но был уверен — Ойкава стонал, и даже закушенная губа не помогала сдерживать звуки.

Окно, на счастье Куроо, было не заперто. Он слегка толкнул его, переступил через подоконник, без труда избавился от страховочного пояса, с интересом глядя, как Ойкава сполз ещё ниже по дивану, не обратив на него никакого внимания, продолжая вбиваться в кулак ровно до тех пор, пока Куроо показательно не прочистил горло. Оставаться в стороне он не хотел. Ойкава, может, и думал остаться незамеченным, просто сбросить пар или чёрт знает что ещё, но у Куроо имелись другие планы.

Конечно, он предложил помощь.

И судя по тому, как горели глаза Ойкавы, и что он до сих пор не спрятал член обратно в брюки, от помощи отказываться никто не собирался.

К дивану Куроо всё-таки подошёл. Встал совсем рядом, между разведённых колен Ойкавы, посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Он и так казался очень привлекательным — облачённый в пиджак, галстук, в обтягивающих задницу брюках, Куроо не мог не оценить, но сейчас — возбуждённый, открытый Ойкава выглядел умопомрачительно. Буквально.

Куроо шумно втянул воздух через нос, но теперь ждал следующего шага от Ойкавы.

— Покажешь, что у тебя под рубашкой? — спросил он, не пряча в голосе вызов.

— Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, — Ойкава в долгу не остался. Он протянул руку, погладил пальцами живот, очерчивая кубики пресса, повёл к груди и больно ущипнул за сосок.

— Ай, — Куроо вздрогнул и поморщился. Такие игры ему не нравились, но потерпеть он мог.

— Это наказание, чтобы больше не заглядывал в чужие окна.

— У меня такая работа, Ойкаа-кун.

Глаза Ойкавы блеснули.

— Ойкава-сан, — исправился он. Куроо инстинктивно втянул живот, когда Ойкава повёл ладонью ниже, но остановился на границе пояса штанов. — Повтори.

— Хочешь поиграть в большого босса? — Куроо приподнял бровь, шагнул ещё ближе, задевая коленями диван. Ойкава выжидающе уставился. Куроо склонился к нему, упираясь ладонями в спинку дивана по обе стороны от головы Ойкавы, и выдохнул ему в лицо: — Ойкава-сан.

По губам Ойкавы пробежала тень довольной улыбки, а в глазах — одобрение.

— Умница, — с нарочитой пренебрежительностью сказал он, оттягивая и рывком опуская резинку штанов, зацепив разом и трусы. Куроо был достаточно возбуждён, Ойкава удовлетворённо хмыкнул, рассматривая крупную головку, витиеватые вены по всему стволу, мигом потяжелевшие яйца. Сдержать судорожного вздоха не получилось, когда Ойкава потрогал член. Трогал легко, едва касаясь, но и этого хватало, чтобы завестись.

Куроо немного отстранился, заглядывая в глаза Ойкавы — там черти плясали под аккомпанемент адского пламени. Куроо его таким никогда не видел. Куроо такой Ойкава определённо нравился.

— Ойкава-сан позволит? — с неприкрытой издёвкой он положил ладонь на член Ойкавы, сжал его и с удовольствием поймал шумное дыхание на своих губах.

— Держи себя в руках, Куро-чан.

— Я держу тебя в руках. Разве это не лучше?

Вообще, Куроо нравилось быстро, ярко. Чтобы искры сыпались, чтобы дыхание сбивалось, чтобы вбиваться из последних сил в чьё-то тело, а потом содрогаться в сильном неконтролируемом оргазме. Но Ойкаву он бы имел медленно. Растягивал бы удовольствие, неторопливо скользил членом в его теле, с каждым толчком вынуждая протяжно стонать, хрипеть, ловил бы все звуки и заталкивал их обратно в рот — языком, конечно же. А может, пальцами, заставляя облизывать их, а сам бы гладил язык и щёки, не отводя взгляда от разгорячённого лица.

Возможно, он бы даже позволил проделать то же самое с собой. Но в первый раз. В первый раз он бы заставил Ойкаву умолять.

Правда, сейчас, умолять хотелось самому, потому что Ойкава уже гладил его член, оттягивал яйца, щекотал пальцами сразу под ними. Куроо пришлось втянуть и прикусить щёки, чтобы не выдать себя слишком быстро, но не прошло и пары минут, как он сдался, двинув бёдрами навстречу. Ойкава придержал его и с напускной строгостью посмотрел, подняв голову:

— Ну-ну, Куро-чан, будь терпеливым мальчиком.

Куроо терпеливым быть не хотел. Он навалился на Ойкаву, откладывая все планы по поводу долго и медленно, сжал его член, прижимаясь своим, и сильнее потёрся о горячее тело. Одежда мешалась, но не настолько, чтобы начать раздеваться, оттягивая ещё дальше.

— В следующий раз, обязательно, — пообещал Куроо. — Это ты забудешь о терпении.

— С чего ты взял, что следующий раз будет?..

Отвечать Куроо не стал. Качнул бёдрами, накрыл оба члена ладонью, задвигал рукой, выводя на тот темп, который нравился ему. Ойкаве, кажется, тоже, потому что он негромко застонал, но тут же захлопнул рот и упрямо уставился на Куроо. Тому хотелось расхохотаться. Непонятное упрямство веселило, будоражило.

Следующий раз будет. Куроо пообещал себе, что обязательно проверит, как далеко упрямство заведёт Ойкаву.

Пока оно вело к тому, что Ойкава жался к нему всё теснее, хватаясь одной рукой за плечо, мыча что-то под нос, а второй рукой помогая ему, навязывая свой темп. Куроо не был против, быстро переключаясь и подстраиваясь. Он вообще был гибким. Во всех смыслах. Проверить гибкость Ойкавы — тоже во всех смыслах — он планировал в скором будущем.

Оргазм прошиб неожиданно. Сначала подкатывал волной, но позволял мыслить ясно, а в следующий момент враз перепутал все мысли, выбивая их из сознания, оставляя лишь горячее удовольствие до помутнения перед глазами.

Куроо понравилось. Куроо был доволен. Куроо переводил дыхание, упёршись лбом в плечо Ойкавы, и думал, есть ли тут салфетки, чтобы вытереть перепачканную спермой руку. Додумать не успел, потому что Ойкава его легонько отпихнул, поднялся и потянулся, выгибаясь, распрямляя плечи. Когда он только успел застегнуть брюки?

— Тебе не пора возвращаться к работе, Куро-чан? — скосив на него взгляд, Ойкава вернулся к привычному выражению лица. Только более расслабленная походка, да отсутствие складки между бровями выдавали его состояние и то, чем он занимался буквально две минуты назад.

Подойдя к столу, Ойкава выдвинул один из ящиков и бросил в Куроо пачку с влажными салфетками.

— А, так ты часто так развлекаешься, Ойкаа-кун? — Куроо без проблем поймал салфетки чистой рукой, вытерся, натянул штаны обратно. Но вместо того, чтобы послушаться и вернуться к работе, развалился на диване, с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к приятным ощущениям в теле.

— Хочешь составлять компанию на постоянной основе? — Ойкава сел на своё место, подёргал мышкой, принуждая компьютер выйти из спящего режима. — И Ойкава-сан, — снова поправил он.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Куроо. — Так что там насчёт постоянной основы?

Ойкава помолчал несколько секунд, но всё-таки перевёл взгляд и посмотрел на Куроо.

— Я работаю.

— Не всегда же.

— Всегда, — отрезал Ойкава, вновь отворачиваясь. — Я всегда работаю, чего и тебе желаю.

— К чёрту такие пожелания, — Куроо откровенно засмеялся. Впрочем, к работе действительно стоило вернуться. День катился к вечеру, а окно всё ещё было не домыто. Куроо знал, что производил впечатление безалаберного человека, ему даже нравилось это, но работу он любил и не бросал наполовину не сделанной.

— Я всё-таки советую тебе спать больше, — проговорил он напоследок, цепляя к себе страховочный трос и вылезая одной ногой за подоконник. — Или трахаться. А лучше всё сразу.

В ответ Ойкава невразумительно прошипел и обжёг взглядом. Он, может, и хотел что-то ответить, но зазвонил телефон. Ойкава только махнул рукой и поморщился, беря трубку. Куроо едва сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться.

Вечером, когда Куроо вернулся в офис уже своей компании, настроение было задумчивым. Видимо, это отражалось на лице, потому что Бокуто, подсевший к нему, пока Куроо переодевался из формы в нормальную одежду, сразу же спросил:

— Неприятности?

— Наоборот.

Бокуто расплылся в широкой улыбке, понимающе кивнул:

— Приятности, значит.

— Ойкава Тоору, — Кенма появился словно из ниоткуда — из узкого бокового коридора, который вёл к раздевалке. — Ты же ездил в тот офис?

Куроо мечтательно вздохнул и не стал спорить.

— Ойкава Тоору.

Кенма по окнам не лазил и ничего не мыл. Кенма работал координатором — раздавал объекты, а ещё обладал редкостным вниманием и даже не пытался делать вид, что не понимает, почему по определённому адресу Куроо ездит с особенным воодушевлением.

— Что-то было, да? — Бокуто нетерпеливо поёрзал, с интересом уставившись на Куроо. Об Ойкаве он тоже был наслышан — от самого Куроо, который после каждой встречи приезжал окрылённый и рассказывал о прекрасной заднице в строгих брюках. Куроо на Ойкаву не то чтобы запал, скорее, Ойкава заводил, интересовал. Сегодня Куроо убедился, что не зря. Он бы хотел запасть по-настоящему, но вместо этого зачем-то позволил втянуть себя в игру с «Ойкавой-саном» и не слишком понятными правилами.

После расставания осадок всё равно остался. Куроо привык, что после секса — ладно, почти секса — с ним кто-то лежал и просил ещё или, на худой конец, удовлетворённо курил, выдыхал в потолок, вслух прикидывая время следующей встречи. А тут Ойкава со своим трудоголизмом и отсутствием минуты свободного времени. Хотя — Куроо не мог не обнажить зубы в довольном оскале — пара минут у него нашлись.

— Было, — протянул Куроо, надевая чистую футболку и проводя рукой по волосам, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок.

— Надеюсь, на тебя не подадут заявление за домогательства? — Кенма не отводил взгляд от экрана телефона, но в голосе прозвучал неприкрытый сарказм. Такое с ним случалось редко, обычно Кенма говорил ровно, без особых эмоций. Куроо уже привык, поэтому сейчас заинтересованно посмотрел в его сторону, натянул куртку, но, вместо того чтобы пойти домой, рухнул на скамейку и торжествующе произнёс:

— Вообще-то, это я должен жаловаться на домогательства. Я работал спокойно, а он сидит и дрочит. И футболку говорит мне снять.

— Ты, конечно, отказал? — вопрос Кенмы даже не звучал вопросом, скорее, издёвкой.

— Дай-ка подумать, — Куроо на мгновение приложил палец к губам, изображая мыслительный процесс. — Мытьё окон или же Ойкава с прекрасной задницей, ублажающий себя на моих глазах. Конечно, я ему помог, — самодовольно заключил он.

— Фу, Куро, — Кенма поморщился, передёрнув плечами.

Бокуто в противовес ему оживился ещё сильнее. Он давно переоделся, и, на самом деле, им всем пора было уже домой, но Куроо обычно довозил Кенму до станции, поэтому последнему приходилось ждать, когда они наговорятся.

— Значит, никто не способен устоять перед моим бро? — Бокуто хлопнул Куроо по плечу. — Уже назначил ему следующую встречу?

— Не совсем, — Куроо тут же помрачнел. Рассказывать о том, что его почти сразу кинули и вернулись к работе, он не хотел. Разговор удаётся перевести в другое русло, а потом и вовсе, подхватив Кенму, уехать, оставляя вопрос Бокуто без однозначного ответа.

Навязываться Ойкаве Куроо не собирался. Преследовать его, ждать возле офиса или искать личный номер телефона тоже. Куроо хотелось бы, но строгий взгляд Кенмы и намёк о том, что домогательства со сталкерством запрещены законом, останавливали. Помог случай.

Куроо шёл из магазина кроссовок в торговом центре, когда случайно увидел возле одной из витрин Ойкаву. То ли он рассматривал какие-то яркие безделушки за стеклом, то ли просто убивал время, потому что постоянно косился на часы.

Куроо медлить не стал. Подкрался сбоку и, закинув руку на плечо, навалился на Ойкаву.

— Не знал, что у нас свидание. Мог бы и предупредить.

От неожиданности вздрогнув, Ойкава отшатнулся, и только через пару мгновений на его лице мелькнуло узнавание.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я сломаю тебе руку, — предупредил он, стряхивая с себя Куроо. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Оскалившись, Куроо окинул его выразительным, совсем недвусмысленным взглядом:

— Прямо сейчас хочу тебя.

Ойкава вспыхнул, сунул руки в карманы и поджал губы. Куроо рассмеялся, беззлобно толкнул его локтем:

— Да ладно тебе, пойдём, выпьем кофе, поболтаем, я узнаю, какой у тебя любимый цвет…

— Что?

— Ну, цвет, — Куроо продолжал улыбаться. В конце концов, случай не случай, а Ойкаву надо брать, пока горячий и прямо перед глазами, а не за офисным столом. — Знаешь, обычно парочки спрашивают любимый цвет друг друга.

— С каких пор мы стали парочкой? — Ойкава прищурился. Куроо в его возмущение не слишком верил.

— А ты против?

— Вообще-то, да. Иди куда шёл, я жду друга.

— Друга или…

— Друга! — Ойкава смотрел уже с искренним возмущением. Куроо примирительно потрепал его по плечу, удержав на месте, когда тот попытался сделать шаг назад. — Ты очень навязчивый, — буркнул он.

— Ты ничего не имел против, когда просил меня снять футболку.

Вспыхнул Ойкава моментально и так ярко, будто школьница перед старшеклассником, которому только что призналась в любви, подарив шоколад на День влюблённых. Куроо растянул губы в улыбке ещё шире.

— Так что насчёт кофе?

— После дождика в четверг, — Ойкава закатил глаза и отодвинулся, отпихивая Куроо теперь настойчивее. — Во все другие дни я занят.

— Вот и договорились, — Куроо ещё раз хлопнул его по плечу. — Я запомнил.

Ойкава в ответ только ошалело моргнул, а Куроо ведь действительно запомнил. Не подловить на слове он не мог. Просто из принципа, потому что Ойкава вредничал, тоже принципиально не соглашаясь на встречу. Куроо видел это. Мотивации понять не мог, но сдаваться не собирался.

В следующую среду шёл дождь. В четверг тоже. Куроо, довольно щурясь, стоял в холле офиса Ойкавы со стаканом кофе в руке. Время подходило к семи, и по расчётам Куроо даже трудоголик Ойкава к концу рабочей недели должен уезжать домой пораньше.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл? — Ойкава появился, держа в руках толстую папку с документами и ноутбук. Явно собирался работать дома. Куроо такое рвение понимал, но оценить не мог.

— Ты же сам сказал. После дождика в четверг. Сегодня четверг, и был дождь, — беззаботно сказал он, протягивая Ойкаве кофе. Тот, придерживая папку под мышкой, рефлекторно его взял, и только после этого его лицо удивлённо вытянулось.

Куроо предполагал такую реакцию. Но он ведь говорил, что запомнил. И погода — сама Вселенная! — на его стороне.

— Я ведь… — Ойкава свёл брови к переносице, но продолжить Куроо ему не дал. Взял за плечи и повёл к выходу, подталкивая.

— Ты сказал, что сказал. Поэтому пей кофе и поехали перекусим. Потом, так и быть, я позволю тебе самому снять с меня футболку, Ойкаа-кун.

— Очень надо, — фыркнул Ойкава, кажется, сдаваясь. — Я уже всё видел. И Ойкава-сан, — но потом махнул рукой, смирившись.

В машину он сел уже без сопротивления. Положил на заднее сиденье вещи, сделал глоток из стакана и вздохнул. Куроо искоса следил за ним, но сдержать довольные смешки не мог. Ойкава подал голос, когда Куроо завёл двигатель.

— Зелёный.

— Что? — Куроо обернулся к нему, одновременно следя в зеркало, чтобы не задеть рядом стоящий автомобиль.

Ойкава вздохнул, посмотрел, как на идиота, и неохотно пояснил:

— Мой любимый цвет — зелёный.


End file.
